The Hunter or the Hunted
by Guardian-Angel-07
Summary: Long years have past since the disappearence of the rulers of the Western Wolf Tribe. Now an unexpected human with every likeness of the Princess appears but there's a catch...Will Shesshomaru recover his first love or is she lost to the sands of time?
1. Meet and Greet

Ok so this is my second story and it is going to be a little different. So I don't own Inu-Yasha and I have a really bad headache and a case of the one sided runny nose. By the way my grammar is bad so please be nice to the author. So you'll have to forgive me if I sound a little weird. But I'm talking on the phone and I need something to do. I am really bored cause I got my homework done. Also I've been working on this story for a long time in my mind so it should be ok...I think. So here it is.

_

* * *

__He took her hand and kissed it softly as if it were a delicate flower. His gaze was intense and determined as always. Yet his eyes betrayed a deeper feeling and showed deep passion. He drew her into his arms pressing her stomach into his own and tilting her head towards him..._

"What the heck?" Motoko yelled at herself. "Why would I even daydream about something like that!"

"Honey are you, ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Mom." She stated as she looked out her window to see her little brother and his best friend putting things on the lawn.

"What in the world are they doing. Mom, I'm gunna go check on Miku and Souta. I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright, hun, just don't hurt them."

"Kay." She said as she ran down her stairs to check on the boys. Her family had lived near the Higurashi's for years. Their families were very close, so close in fact that she was considered as a granddaughter to Grandpa Higurashi. When she finally reached the front yard she could have killed and not felt any grief for lose of her brother and his best friend. They had decided in their great laundriness to take Kagome's and Motoko's underwear and use it as yard ornaments. Which Motoko was not impressed with.

"What in the name of Kami do you think you are doing!" she screamed. The two boys looked up in fright, then looked at one another, then dropped the remaining thongs and ran for their lives. Motoko's fist then made a crunching noise as she popped the joints of her fingers. "You two are so dead." She whispered with an evil grin.

And then as you can imagine the chase ensued. One boy went one way and one boy the other. These two had obviously not heard the saying hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath. So there they were cornered, at you guessed it, the well house. Where the door they were leaning against opened causing them to fall smack dab on their butts. Only to look up into the face of Kagome who had just returned from the Feudal Era with one irritated Inu-Yasha and one stoic Shessomaru. Kagome looked down at her little brother with a look of shear mirth.

"What did ya do now little bro?"

"Our ever so devoted and loving siblings decided to decorate the front yard in some of our ...personal items." Motoko said in her mock happy voice.

"Personal items?" Kagome questioned "Why am I drawing a blank?"

"Let me put it this way starts with a t ends with a g."

Kagome's hazel eyes went wide. "You've got to be kidding me." She then made a mad dash for the front of the building followed by Motoko, the two little brothers decided at this point that it would be a good idea to look for a good hiding place. Neither of the Inu brothers decided to move on account of them being stubborn.

When Kagome saw the front yard it was as if all of the powers of good and evil combined could have stopped what happened next. In fact it was a wonder that there was any buildings or life on earth at all after Kagome got through tearing through every part of her property trying to find the little menaces who had cause her so much turmoil. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately the boys had been smart enough to head as far away from the two homes as possible to escape the plague of the two sisters. Thankfully though Kagome eventually got tired and had to sit down and concentrate on where the twerps might be. Motoko at this time had lost all her steam and was just watching the whole fiasco as if her energy was being drained from every millisecond of it.

So then we have brothers, Inu-Yasha and Shessomaru, who were still standing at the well house waiting for Kagome cause the youngest brother decided it would be best for them not to interfere with the angry miko named Kagome. After a few minutes they realized that Kagome was no longer in a tantrum and removed themselves from the well house door. Walking toward the front of the house they heard the two girls speaking.

"Where could those two have gone?"

"If they were smart they would run home to Mommy…"

"MOM!" They both exclaimed to one another, eyes wide Kagome acted like she was going to take off but Motoko stopped her.

"It's not worth it. Besides we can do something far worse than what they did to us. Far, far worse." "Like what the twerps will just say we did it for no reason."

"Hun you don't have clue do you. There are such things as punishments worse than death and for a ten year old, particularly our brothers, pray tell me what would make them suffer?"

Kagome instantly got a look of pure evil that no one other than her family had ever seen before and caused Inu-Yasha to doubt himself on if that was still the same Kagome or not. "Oh I get it. So if we…"

"Yep you got it!"

"Revenge is sweet!"

"Umm but chocolate is too!"

"Dang straight."

"Miko aren't you supposed to be showing this Shessomaru around."

"Woah! Who's tall, white and grumpy?"

"Motoko this is Shessomaru, Inu-Yasha's older half brother."

"Oh well then it's very nice to meet you!" She bowed in greeting towards him.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Uh nothing just being respectful."

"Well at least one of you humans knows your place." At that both Kagome and Motoko narrowed their eyes at Shessomaru.

"And what is that supposed to mean!" Motoko exclaimed.

"It means human that you humans need to learn you place in this world."

"And that's where? Pleading for mercy at your feet! I don't think so. Not here babe this is the 21st century where you don't exist and women are at the top of the food chain. So don't even go there buster!"

"Motoko you may want to stop while you're ahead…or at least while you still have one."


	2. Plots,Schemes and other evil things!

Ok can I officially freak out with everything I've got to do this is just one more thing to do! So don't hate me cause I'm busy. Hate me because well this story is going to be long! Just like my other one! It's a wonder I can keep them straight. So speaking of being straight, let's get straight to business shall we. I don't own Inu-Yasha or any other anime. I only own my thoughts but unfortunately those can't be copy righted.

Chapter Two: Ahead

The day continued on in the same manner with Shessomaru nearly every half an hour feeling the urge to _kill _Motoko. She at every turn had a sarcastic comment of some kind and was always teasing the Western Lord, causing Kagome much distress trying to save her friend's life. Yet somehow Motoko never got the hint to stop, she enjoyed tormenting him. Like she knew she could get away with it, and she did. Finally she left the house to go shopping and Kagome got some time to relax but not a lot. The twins of hell were back in the house after being gone for over half the day.

"So where did you boys go off too?" She asked with her sickeningly sweet voice.

"We went to Hojo's house." Her brother answered with a sneer.

Suddenly the room got very quiet and uncomfortable.

"_Really_?" She said with a look of terror on her face. "Umm...and what did you all do?"

"Oh, nothing really." Her brother grinned.

"But he's coming over for dinner tonight, then he's taking you out on a _date_." Miku laughed as they skipped down the hall.

"...He's what?" Kagome choked out.

Inu-Yasha and Shessomaru at this point were completely baffled, but unlike his younger brother Shessomaru showed no concern what so ever.

"Eh, what's so bad about this Hojo guy?" Inu asked.

Kagome giggled nervously, she looked like she was going to be sick, "Oh, nothing other than the fact that he's had a crush on me ever since I can remember!"

"I'M BACK!" Motoko yelled as she walked in the door. Which cause Kagome to jump at least three feet in the air and fall flat on her butt.

"Wow! What's wrong with you?" She asked with a look of concern.

"Hojo is coming." Kagome whimpered.

"Ok, so what? He's coming who gives a rip. What do you have to freak out so bad for?"

"He wants to take me on a date!"

"So..."

"I don't like him!"

"Well, that could pose a problem couldn't it? By the way what did you do about our problem did you do what I told you too?"

"Yep, the twerps will never know what hit 'em."

"Good now we can handle this Hojo problem of yours."

Kagome did a happy dance and then gave Motoko a hug, "Thank you _so _much!" She said. "I love you forever!"

"Yeah, ok, no need to get so emotional over it. You'd do the exact same thing for me…at least I'd like to think so."

So for the next couple of hours before dinner they completely ignored both sets of brothers and all parental units that came through their area of scheming. Well except for the Mom's who aided in their plans to be rid of Hojo, at least for a little while. Shessomaru was no impressed by the century from which his younger brother's woman came from. The people in this time had no concern for others or had no idea how to be polite to others. He wondered if they were even taught manners and this Motoko person, she very much bothered him in more ways than one. Yes, she was unique. Although she picked on him relentlessly she was polite and she reminded him of…someone he once…but she was human and so she couldn't even be…could she? While these thoughts roamed through his mind Inu-Yasha was getting very annoyed.

"What are the two of you planning? And why have you locked yourselves in that closet!" He screamed into the door. For a few moments he heard some scribbling then a note was slid under the door saying:

_Dear_ _Inu-Yasha,_

_We are in the middle of some very important planning. So if you would be so kind as to sit down, shut up and give us some peace and quiet. We would be much obliged._

_Thank you! Have a nice day!_

_Signed-The Girls_

"What do you mean _sit down _and_ shut up_!" He yelled. Then without warning the door to the little closet room opened and his mouth received a strip of tape placed there by Motoko.

"Now sit!" Kagome said from inside the room. And so he sat, not wanting to of course, face first on the floor. Which followed by some very crude mumbling that will not be repeated. Which also awarded him another "sit".

"Serves you right little brother." Shessomaru stated.

After Inu-Yasha had pulled himself out of the floor and the tape off his mouth, he stood and said, "What? Are you looking for a fight! Your furriness!"

"Either of you fight in this house and I _will_ put arsenic in your food tonight." Motoko said from inside the door.

"What's arsenic?" Inu-Yasha asked, with fear on his face.

"Poison." His brother retorted.

"What! She was going to poison us! I knew I hated her the moment I met her. Besides what human has access to poison anyway?"

The door opened at that exact moment to reveal a very ticked off twenty one year old girl, "one that has connections to all the right people at all the right places! Now shut up, sit down, and do something productive. Like annoy someone else, my little brother would be a great target for harassment if you were looking for suggestions. Buh-bye now!"

She then slammed the door and was planning to go back to what they were doing but the doorbell ringing ended that train of thought.

"Great Inu-Yasha! Now I'm completely screwed over!" Kagome hissed as she went toward the door.

"Don't worry, we can still get rid of him." Motoko reassured her.

"How?"

"Just…follow my lead." She stated as she opened the door. "Hojo! How wonderful to see you again! The boys were just telling us how they had invited you over for dinner and that you wanted to take Kagome out on a date afterwards."

"Yes, Miss Motoko, that was what I was planning on but if only it's ok with her mother and herself of course." He smiled.

They were planning to have dinner at about seven and it was six forty five at the time so they had Hojo sit in the living room with the brothers grim, a.k.a. Inu-Yasha, Shessomaru, Miku and Souta. Which was a rather interesting thing to be sure. Motoko's father came in and sat down along with Grandpa while they waited for the girls to be done in the kitchen with dinner. At the moment it was rather peaceful cause no one dared to say anything because of the awkwardness of the situation, other than some brief comments on how nice a day it had been and so on and so forth. While it may have been quiet in the living room the kitchen was a full of laughter and wild girl talk. Which Shessomaru was listening to very closely for he had never heard such before in his life. He found it quite amusing until Kagome's mother brought up his name in the conversation.

" Isn't that Shessomaru a handsome creature. My goodness I've never seen such a good looking man." She cooed.

"Yes he is a fine looking young man. Is he not girls?" Motoko's mother chimed in.

"Mom! I can't believe you!" Kagome whispered.

"Besides, Mrs. Higirashi and you too mom, there is so much more to a man than what meets the eyes. He may be a lord of good breeding and high society, but there is much lacking from him. He may be handsome but he has no sense of humor. No matter how hard I tried today to make him laugh, to loosen him up a bit, he remained as cold as stone. I've never seen such a man in all my days!" Motoko preached.

"Good grief! You'll never have a husband with that kind of attitude and I'll never get rid of you either! Even if you do move out!" Mrs. Saku joked.

"Oh mom you know I swore off men and love long ago!" Motoko returned the sentiment.

"You'll change your mind when the right man comes around and sweeps you off your feet! He'll be the perfect match or should I say catch! Yes I can see you now! A happy wife with a house full of children." Kagome joined in.

"You two are awful! My dreams are different than yours Kagome you ought to know this by now." Motoko sighed.

"You never know just keep your eyes open." Kagome's mom spoke up.

"Oh no! Not you too!"

"She's right…_Matchmaker, Matchmaker make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch, bring me a ring for I'm longing to be the envy of all I see!"_ Kagome sang mockingly.

Motoko sighed, "You've learned nothing! And you're acting like a six year old!" She popped her head out the door. "Dinner's ready!"

She then turned and he heard her whisper to herself," now the real fun begins."

End of Chapter! Happy trails! By the way can't you just imagine the look on Shessomaru's face right about now, either that or the thoughts going through his head! Got to love life! See ya next chapter (who knows when that will be up, oh well)!


	3. What being yourself will get you

Chapter Three of the_ Hunter or the Hunted_: What being yourself will get you… 

Previously on HOTH:

"Dinner's ready." Motoko turned around with a grin," now the real fun begins."

The ladies of the house proceeded to bring forth the food to the table not really caring to see if the boys had moved or not except for one in particular one.

"Is there anyway I can help you wonderful women?" Hojo asked politely as he strolled toward the kitchen table.

"Oh no Hojo its ok we've got it covered just go sit until the table's set. Besides you're our guest," answered Mrs. Hirugashi.

"Yes, please Hojo go sit your self in the living room with the others." Kagome chimed in.

"Alright, if you insist."

He walked back to his seat in the living room looking rather uncomfortable.

"Do you think just the waiting will do him in?" Kagome asked Motoko.

"It might. He looked kind of ill." She giggled walking into the kitchen for more food, only to find Shessomaru standing in the way of the nearest bowl.

"Can I help you, your Lordship?" Motoko cooed.

Her answer to the question was silence, which made her twitch unconsciously. 'Why is he so quiet? It's like trying to speak to a gravestone!' she thought.

She shrugged and reached for the bowl. Her hand however was stopped by him grabbing her wrist; he then he proceeded to drag her out the sliding door; Motoko trying to escape his grip the entire way.

"What the heck is wrong with you can't you just say, 'I need to speak to you in private, like now'. Instead of just dragging me out the kitchen door! I guess we're here now so what do you want?" She snipped.

"What are you doing to the boy?" Shessomaru growled.

Motoko smiled, "We're teaching him a lesson."

"And that lesson would be what exactly?"

"Not to mess with the family Hirugashi if you know what's good for you. And not to continue to give girls presents once they've made it very clear they're not interested."

"Interested in what?"

Motoko stared blankly, "You're kidding with me aren't you? Or is that some kind of sick joke where you come from to try and tick people off?"

He didn't answer; he just raised his eyebrows as if waiting for an answer. Motoko twitched again.

"Ok well I'm cold and I'm going inside to have dinner. You're more than welcome to join us but I don't plan on being sick tomorrow when I wake up so I'm going in."

"You twitch. And you still haven't answered my question."

Motoko froze in her tracks. "To be interested is to want to date or court, so a guy and a girl can see if they want to get married or not. Or in your case, mates or not. Now can we go inside?"

"You twitch. Why?"

"I don't twitch."

"Yes, you do human. When I didn't answer you, you twitched."

"Ok first off. My era my rules, I have name and you're gunna call me by it. And it's Motoko for future reference. And secondly I despise not being answered so I can only imagine it's a wonder I don't go into convulsions. Now I'm going inside whether you come is up to you, but you'll miss a pretty amusing supper if you don't."

"No one talks to this Shessomaru in that manner. You need to learn your place human! You and your kind don't have any rights." He scolded.

Waves of anger poured off Motoko, "You've got more nerve than a fox in a hen house!"

And with that she began her way back into the house. Shessomaru however was not finished with their conversation. 'How dare she walk away as if she isn't afraid? More surprising is her control over her anger…any other human from this area, from what I have seen, would have just told me off but she, she held her tongue. Strange.'

"This Shessomaru is not done speaking yet!"

"Well," Motoko turned around. "This Motoko IS!!"

She continued to walk but did not get much further before he grabbed her and pushed her up against the house holding her by her wrists so that she could not try anything. 'Who knows what she'll do since she doesn't seem to be afraid of me,' Shessomaru thought. 'But she soon will be.'

Motoko's heart pounded in her chest and she breathed hard from the shock of it all but Shessomaru smelt no fear coming from her. What was more she looked him dead in the eyes, "You tell me I have nerve but my brother's wench is bound to have told you who and what I am. And also surely what I am capable of. Even with all that knowledge you still talk to me as if I were your equal and stare me in the eye!"

"I just choose not to be afraid. Now are you quite done?" Shessomaru didn't know quite what to do with himself. How was he going to control this human? She was like the river rapids or the ocean. If she could say that to him knowing who and what he was she could be a major pain, who was he kidding she already WAS a major pain. He supposed he could just kill her, yet…no he wouldn't even let his mind wander there.

"Can't make up your mind what to do next, Shessomaru?" She smirked.

Shessomaru didn't speak but he did think of something to do but decided now was not the best time for that. He wanted to see what the girl had in mind to make the boy so miserable. As if he wasn't already. So he let her off the wall and made a swooping hand motion toward the door as if to say 'go'. Motoko just rolled her eyes and walked ahead.

As soon as they got inside Kagome came running up to Motoko.

"Where have you been?" She demanded. "I thought that maybe you had baled on me or something!"

"Are you kidding me? I would never bale on you!" Motoko said.

"OK, just making sure that you wouldn't!" Kagome said with a playful grin.

"Whatever, you know me girl!" Motoko teased as she brushed past her with confidence.

"Yeah yeah I know…skank!" she teased.

"Oh you are so lucky I love you! Otherwise I'd go feed you to the wolf!"

"Yeah ok I'll drop it."

"Thank you very much now let's get this party started!" Motoko laughed as she dirty danced around the kitchen.

Shessomaru didn't know what to think, here was this girl who, he could tell wasn't entirely happy. Yet she danced, laughed and enjoyed others company. She also didn't seem to mind being called a skank…whatever that was, but Shessomaru could tell by the way Kagome said it, it was not complimentary. He watched her disappear out of the kitchen and felt something stir within him. Something he hadn't felt in years…was it pain? Her head peeped around the corner all smiles.

"You gunna come eat or are you going to just chill out in here and be totally unsociable?" It was then he realized he was the only person left in the kitchen. He growled and walked toward the doorway.

"That's what I thought." She smiled sweetly.

"Move woman."

"Yeah, sure whatever you say your majesty."

Shessomaru did his best not to roll his eyes when she turned around. She went to her place at the table and looked over the whole table to make sure nothing was missing. Shessomaru finally seated himself, about that same time Motoko seemed to decide that the table looked complete and sat down herself. Hojo cleared his throat and looked at Kagome.

"I am so flattered by your invitation to eat with you, Miss Higurashi. I am honored to be in your home considering your weak immune system." He smiled and grabbed her hand that was right next to his and kissed it. As he did this Motoko did all she could not to burst out laughing, as the mothers just sighed as if the scene in front of them unfolded. All the men at the men, other than Hojo, looked as if they were gunna be sick.

"I am honored to have you here, Hojo. It's so nice that you could come!"Kagome blushed and looked way.

"So, I was thinking after dinner we could all go see a movie together or…we could go clubbing?" Motoko chimed up trying to elevate some of the awkwardness of the moment.

"That's a great idea, Miss Saku!" Hojo complimented.

"Wonderful…so which one do you want to go do?" Kagome asked.

"Where would yo…" Hojo tried to interject.

"Let's go _clubbing_!" Motoko announced.

"Sounds good to me," Kagome stated.

"Oh…Okay?" Hojo for once sounded uncertain.

Kagome looked over at Motoko who looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Kagome just shook her head knowing her cousin worked better pulling things out of her butt. She didn't know how she did it but she always seemed to know what she was doing. She wished she could be just like her sometimes. Motoko noticed her cousin's gaze and gave her a reassuring wink. Inuyasha and Shessomaru caught the exchange and looked at one another as if to ask the same question. "What the heck is going on?"

Dinner progressed as any normal dinner would, with the occasional comment here and there. In truth for all parties it was one of the most awkward dinners they had ever been to. After dinner they decided that Motoko and Kagome would go change and that the boys could change too if they wanted, of course Inuyasha and Shessomaru didn't.

About an hour later the girls came down the stairs all ready to go. During that time the parents had all gone to bed. Kagome came down the stairs first, her hair was up in a ponytail that looked like it had been slept on. She wore a pink halter top that came to a point just above her belly button and jeans that hugged her legs and butt in all the right places. She also wore black high heels. Along with everything else, her clothes and makeup made her look at least two years older than what she was.

It was Motoko's turn next. She had pulled her hair up with several curled strands hanging down in places. Her midnight blue shirt hung off her shoulders and accentuating and hugging to every curve on her body. Clear material served as sleeves that were opened at the bottom and attached to her ring finger on both hands. Her jeans had the same look as Kagome's, and she also wore similar heels. Her makeup, unlike Kagome's, only enhanced her beauty.

Shessomaru watched in awe…who did this girl think she was dressing like that in front of him? He was not her lover; although he would not have minded being such if she knew how to be respectful and if she was a youkai. He still did not approve. Kagome was not dressed appropriately either but he decided that she was Inuyasha's so he needed to deal with her.

"This Shessomaru does not approve of your choice in dress woman!" He stated.

"Oh," Motoko looked almost innocently shocked but then got a mischievous glint in her eye. She glided forward swaying her hips and when she reached Shessomaru played with his shirt a little bit, then pressed herself against him. "I thought you would have liked it, my Lord." She said in a rich seductive voice pulling her face close to his.

Before he could even get another word out, after the shock had worn off, she had grabbed Kagome's arm and had the two had waltzed out the door together.

"Those two are something else aren't they?" Hojo marveled, as he watched them walk.

"That's not what I would call it!" Inuyasha was positively fuming. He had thought that Kagome's outfits couldn't get any worse but he was wrong. The halter she wore was barely held hold by two strings and if someone untied them…and Motoko wasn't helping things. It was almost as if she encouraged it! And the way she acted around Shessomaru was just downright scary! He had never met a human with a enough gall to even approach Shessomaru let alone mess with him like she was. 'She obviously wants to die.' He thought to himself as they walked into the heart of the city. 'She at least is a bit more modestly dressed than Kagome.' Inuyasha couldn't quite understand these girls one minute they were totally innocent the next …well they looked like they'd been around the block a couple of times.

Shessomaru's thoughts were nothing short of what his brother's were as well. His other problem was that Motoko was about to make him loose his mind. She knew how to press every single one of his buttons…not only did she know which ones to press she knew how long she could hold them down for before the warning light even went off. It was like she knew him better than he did even though she had only known him for an afternoon. These thoughts began a curiosity in Shessomaru, how to get inside this woman's head and do the same to her? Or just get her to tell him how she knew how to do these things.

Kagome whispered something in Motoko's ear which caused her to flip her head back in Shessomaru's direction, look him up and down for a second and then turn back around and giggle. 'Yep, she wants to die.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked at his brother waiting for him to kill her. Shessomaru wondered what the two young ladies had been talking about to cause Motoko to look at him and laugh. He however was not offended he had seen something in her eyes, although hidden behind her smile, which caused him to realize she wasn't making fun of him. He sensed his brother's eyes staring at him however and began to question his sanity. He was almost sure that his little brother was waiting for him to kill the girls for their insolence. Shessomaru still had other plans of revenge for Motoko for her earlier actions before dinner.

Not ten minutes later they arrived at the club. Shessomaru and Inuyasha thought their eardrums where going to burst it did not however seem to even effect the humans. Motoko led them over to a table and Kagome grabbed Hojo's hand and led him to the dance floor. Inuyasha thought that he was angry before. He had never been so jealous in his entire life. The way Kagome moved next to Hojo made him want to kill Hojo and take Kagome far away. Three songs came and went and then the music slowed. A man came over to their table and asked Motoko if she would like to dance. She very nicely told him no maybe the next one and turned around to see a very unhappy looking Shessomaru. Inuyasha had a look of frustration on his face as if he didn't know what to do.

"You ok, Inuyasha?"

"Hmpf."

"Inuyasha?"

"She shouldn't dance with him like that."

"That's how everyone dances in this time. And if you're so jealous then go ask her to dance."

"I…I don't know…how to dance." Inuyasha stammered out in a low voice hoping that no one heard him.

"What? Don't be silly anyone can dance!" Motoko exclaimed and grabbing his hand leading him to the dance floor.

"Ok here's what you do…you place your hand on my hip and I'll place mine on your shoulder. Take my hand and walk forward!" He did as he told her. She told him to step back and he did, and ever so gradually he was dancing with her. It was not the most graceful dancing in the world but he had the basic idea. She explained what spinning was and dipping and over the next couple of songs he got better. Then the tempo changed and he attempted to leave the floor and Motoko shook her head and pulled him back. She put both of his hands on her hips and started swaying to the beat.

Shessomaru was floored to say the least. She was just letting his brother touch her like that. It didn't seem to bother her. Her form of dancing however was tame in comparison with the rest of the dance floor. The song finally came to an end and he watched his brother move toward Hojo and Kagome to ask her for a dance. Which she seemed to accept, he then watched Motoko and Hojo make their way back towards their table.

"I never knew you were such a great dancer Motoko!" Hojo complimented her.

"Well the next time we go out to the dance floor we'll have to dance together."

"Sure, I'd like that!"

"Hi Shessomaru," Motoko exclaimed as she walked closer to the table. "Having fun yet?"

"No, this Shessomaru does not have "fun" as you call it." He sneered at her.

"Whoa! My bad! I'm sorry! But party poopers are not allowed at this shindig your gunna have to go!" She laughed and her eyes sparkled as she sat down. "You are so full of crap you have to know how to have fun probably do! You're just being stubborn!"

Shessomaru was shocked, he shouldn't have been considering her earlier actions throughout the day but still, he couldn't believe this girl! Why did she have to act so much like her! His true love, the only person, other than Rin and his mother, he had ever loved. He began to wonder if this girl was her reincarnation, she had the same mannerisms, the same look and touch…could she possibly be her? He decided to play with her a little bit and see, if anything she would be entertaining.

He smirked," You caught me!"

She made a quizzical face at him.' What are you up to Shessomaru?' She thought to herself. 'Gosh, I hope he doesn't see through my mask, if he does…I don't know what will happen! It's just safer this way.' She continued to try to convince herself of that while he stood and walked over to her chair.

"Why don't you join me for a dance? And more importantly, why didn't you ask me for one? Yet you asked Hojo and my little pain in the neck brother too."

"I didn't think you'd want to," she looked at him like he had lost his mind as he hovered over her and held out his hand for her to take so he could lead her to the dance floor.

"Well then you were wrong about me weren't you?" His eye gave a slight glimpse of mischief. 'Did he just say "me"? Yep if I know my Shessomaru he's up to something…this can't be good.' She looked down at his hand 'But I guess I could play along for a little bit…just can't lose myself.'

"We'll see," She smiled as she took his hand and let him lead her to the floor.


	4. Oh the joys of clubbing!

Chapter Three of the_ Hunter or the Hunted_: What being yourself will get you… 

Previously on HOTH:

"Dinner's ready." Motoko turned around with a grin," now the real fun begins."

The ladies of the house proceeded to bring forth the food to the table not really caring to see if the boys had moved or not except for one in particular one.

"Is there anyway I can help you wonderful women?" Hojo asked politely as he strolled toward the kitchen table.

"Oh no Hojo its ok we've got it covered just go sit until the table's set. Besides you're our guest," answered Mrs. Hirugashi.

"Yes, please Hojo go sit your self in the living room with the others." Kagome chimed in.

"Alright, if you insist."

He walked back to his seat in the living room looking rather uncomfortable.

"Do you think just the waiting will do him in?" Kagome asked Motoko.

"It might. He looked kind of ill." She giggled walking into the kitchen for more food, only to find Shessomaru standing in the way of the nearest bowl.

"Can I help you, your Lordship?" Motoko cooed.

Her answer to the question was silence, which made her twitch unconsciously. 'Why is he so quiet? It's like trying to speak to a gravestone!' she thought.

She shrugged and reached for the bowl. Her hand however was stopped by him grabbing her wrist; he then he proceeded to drag her out the sliding door; Motoko trying to escape his grip the entire way.

"What the heck is wrong with you can't you just say, 'I need to speak to you in private, like now'. Instead of just dragging me out the kitchen door! I guess we're here now so what do you want?" She snipped.

"What are you doing to the boy?" Shessomaru growled.

Motoko smiled, "We're teaching him a lesson."

"And that lesson would be what exactly?"

"Not to mess with the family Hirugashi if you know what's good for you. And not to continue to give girls presents once they've made it very clear they're not interested."

"Interested in what?"

Motoko stared blankly, "You're kidding with me aren't you? Or is that some kind of sick joke where you come from to try and tick people off?"

He didn't answer; he just raised his eyebrows as if waiting for an answer. Motoko twitched again.

"Ok well I'm cold and I'm going inside to have dinner. You're more than welcome to join us but I don't plan on being sick tomorrow when I wake up so I'm going in."

"You twitch. And you still haven't answered my question."

Motoko froze in her tracks. "To be interested is to want to date or court, so a guy and a girl can see if they want to get married or not. Or in your case, mates or not. Now can we go inside?"

"You twitch. Why?"

"I don't twitch."

"Yes, you do human. When I didn't answer you, you twitched."

"Ok first off. My era my rules, I have name and you're gunna call me by it. And it's Motoko for future reference. And secondly I despise not being answered so I can only imagine it's a wonder I don't go into convulsions. Now I'm going inside whether you come is up to you, but you'll miss a pretty amusing supper if you don't."

"No one talks to this Shessomaru in that manner. You need to learn your place human! You and your kind don't have any rights." He scolded.

Waves of anger poured off Motoko, "You've got more nerve than a fox in a hen house!"

And with that she began her way back into the house. Shessomaru however was not finished with their conversation. 'How dare she walk away as if she isn't afraid? More surprising is her control over her anger…any other human from this area, from what I have seen, would have just told me off but she, she held her tongue. Strange.'

"This Shessomaru is not done speaking yet!"

"Well," Motoko turned around. "This Motoko IS!!"

She continued to walk but did not get much further before he grabbed her and pushed her up against the house holding her by her wrists so that she could not try anything. 'Who knows what she'll do since she doesn't seem to be afraid of me,' Shessomaru thought. 'But she soon will be.'

Motoko's heart pounded in her chest and she breathed hard from the shock of it all but Shessomaru smelt no fear coming from her. What was more she looked him dead in the eyes, "You tell me I have nerve but my brother's wench is bound to have told you who and what I am. And also surely what I am capable of. Even with all that knowledge you still talk to me as if I were your equal and stare me in the eye!"

"I just choose not to be afraid. Now are you quite done?" Shessomaru didn't know quite what to do with himself. How was he going to control this human? She was like the river rapids or the ocean. If she could say that to him knowing who and what he was she could be a major pain, who was he kidding she already WAS a major pain. He supposed he could just kill her, yet…no he wouldn't even let his mind wander there.

"Can't make up your mind what to do next, Shessomaru?" She smirked.

Shessomaru didn't speak but he did think of something to do but decided now was not the best time for that. He wanted to see what the girl had in mind to make the boy so miserable. As if he wasn't already. So he let her off the wall and made a swooping hand motion toward the door as if to say 'go'. Motoko just rolled her eyes and walked ahead.

As soon as they got inside Kagome came running up to Motoko.

"Where have you been?" She demanded. "I thought that maybe you had baled on me or something!"

"Are you kidding me? I would never bale on you!" Motoko said.

"OK, just making sure that you wouldn't!" Kagome said with a playful grin.

"Whatever, you know me girl!" Motoko teased as she brushed past her with confidence.

"Yeah yeah I know…skank!" she teased.

"Oh you are so lucky I love you! Otherwise I'd go feed you to the wolf!"

"Yeah ok I'll drop it."

"Thank you very much now let's get this party started!" Motoko laughed as she dirty danced around the kitchen.

Shessomaru didn't know what to think, here was this girl who, he could tell wasn't entirely happy. Yet she danced, laughed and enjoyed others company. She also didn't seem to mind being called a skank…whatever that was, but Shessomaru could tell by the way Kagome said it, it was not complimentary. He watched her disappear out of the kitchen and felt something stir within him. Something he hadn't felt in years…was it pain? Her head peeped around the corner all smiles.

"You gunna come eat or are you going to just chill out in here and be totally unsociable?" It was then he realized he was the only person left in the kitchen. He growled and walked toward the doorway.

"That's what I thought." She smiled sweetly.

"Move woman."

"Yeah, sure whatever you say your majesty."

Shessomaru did his best not to roll his eyes when she turned around. She went to her place at the table and looked over the whole table to make sure nothing was missing. Shessomaru finally seated himself, about that same time Motoko seemed to decide that the table looked complete and sat down herself. Hojo cleared his throat and looked at Kagome.

"I am so flattered by your invitation to eat with you, Miss Higurashi. I am honored to be in your home considering your weak immune system." He smiled and grabbed her hand that was right next to his and kissed it. As he did this Motoko did all she could not to burst out laughing, as the mothers just sighed as if the scene in front of them unfolded. All the men at the men, other than Hojo, looked as if they were gunna be sick.

"I am honored to have you here, Hojo. It's so nice that you could come!"Kagome blushed and looked way.

"So, I was thinking after dinner we could all go see a movie together or…we could go clubbing?" Motoko chimed up trying to elevate some of the awkwardness of the moment.

"That's a great idea, Miss Saku!" Hojo complimented.

"Wonderful…so which one do you want to go do?" Kagome asked.

"Where would yo…" Hojo tried to interject.

"Let's go _clubbing_!" Motoko announced.

"Sounds good to me," Kagome stated.

"Oh…Okay?" Hojo for once sounded uncertain.

Kagome looked over at Motoko who looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Kagome just shook her head knowing her cousin worked better pulling things out of her butt. She didn't know how she did it but she always seemed to know what she was doing. She wished she could be just like her sometimes. Motoko noticed her cousin's gaze and gave her a reassuring wink. Inuyasha and Shessomaru caught the exchange and looked at one another as if to ask the same question. "What the heck is going on?"

Dinner progressed as any normal dinner would, with the occasional comment here and there. In truth for all parties it was one of the most awkward dinners they had ever been to. After dinner they decided that Motoko and Kagome would go change and that the boys could change too if they wanted, of course Inuyasha and Shessomaru didn't.

About an hour later the girls came down the stairs all ready to go. During that time the parents had all gone to bed. Kagome came down the stairs first, her hair was up in a ponytail that looked like it had been slept on. She wore a pink halter top that came to a point just above her belly button and jeans that hugged her legs and butt in all the right places. She also wore black high heels. Along with everything else, her clothes and makeup made her look at least two years older than what she was.

It was Motoko's turn next. She had pulled her hair up with several curled strands hanging down in places. Her midnight blue shirt hung off her shoulders and accentuating and hugging to every curve on her body. Clear material served as sleeves that were opened at the bottom and attached to her ring finger on both hands. Her jeans had the same look as Kagome's, and she also wore similar heels. Her makeup, unlike Kagome's, only enhanced her beauty.

Shessomaru watched in awe…who did this girl think she was dressing like that in front of him? He was not her lover; although he would not have minded being such if she knew how to be respectful and if she was a youkai. He still did not approve. Kagome was not dressed appropriately either but he decided that she was Inuyasha's so he needed to deal with her.

"This Shessomaru does not approve of your choice in dress woman!" He stated.

"Oh," Motoko looked almost innocently shocked but then got a mischievous glint in her eye. She glided forward swaying her hips and when she reached Shessomaru played with his shirt a little bit, then pressed herself against him. "I thought you would have liked it, my Lord." She said in a rich seductive voice pulling her face close to his.

Before he could even get another word out, after the shock had worn off, she had grabbed Kagome's arm and had the two had waltzed out the door together.

"Those two are something else aren't they?" Hojo marveled, as he watched them walk.

"That's not what I would call it!" Inuyasha was positively fuming. He had thought that Kagome's outfits couldn't get any worse but he was wrong. The halter she wore was barely held hold by two strings and if someone untied them…and Motoko wasn't helping things. It was almost as if she encouraged it! And the way she acted around Shessomaru was just downright scary! He had never met a human with a enough gall to even approach Shessomaru let alone mess with him like she was. 'She obviously wants to die.' He thought to himself as they walked into the heart of the city. 'She at least is a bit more modestly dressed than Kagome.' Inuyasha couldn't quite understand these girls one minute they were totally innocent the next …well they looked like they'd been around the block a couple of times.

Shessomaru's thoughts were nothing short of what his brother's were as well. His other problem was that Motoko was about to make him loose his mind. She knew how to press every single one of his buttons…not only did she know which ones to press she knew how long she could hold them down for before the warning light even went off. It was like she knew him better than he did even though she had only known him for an afternoon. These thoughts began a curiosity in Shessomaru, how to get inside this woman's head and do the same to her? Or just get her to tell him how she knew how to do these things.

Kagome whispered something in Motoko's ear which caused her to flip her head back in Shessomaru's direction, look him up and down for a second and then turn back around and giggle. 'Yep, she wants to die.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked at his brother waiting for him to kill her. Shessomaru wondered what the two young ladies had been talking about to cause Motoko to look at him and laugh. He however was not offended he had seen something in her eyes, although hidden behind her smile, which caused him to realize she wasn't making fun of him. He sensed his brother's eyes staring at him however and began to question his sanity. He was almost sure that his little brother was waiting for him to kill the girls for their insolence. Shessomaru still had other plans of revenge for Motoko for her earlier actions before dinner.

Not ten minutes later they arrived at the club. Shessomaru and Inuyasha thought their eardrums where going to burst it did not however seem to even effect the humans. Motoko led them over to a table and Kagome grabbed Hojo's hand and led him to the dance floor. Inuyasha thought that he was angry before. He had never been so jealous in his entire life. The way Kagome moved next to Hojo made him want to kill Hojo and take Kagome far away. Three songs came and went and then the music slowed. A man came over to their table and asked Motoko if she would like to dance. She very nicely told him no maybe the next one and turned around to see a very unhappy looking Shessomaru. Inuyasha had a look of frustration on his face as if he didn't know what to do.

"You ok, Inuyasha?"

"Hmpf."

"Inuyasha?"

"She shouldn't dance with him like that."

"That's how everyone dances in this time. And if you're so jealous then go ask her to dance."

"I…I don't know…how to dance." Inuyasha stammered out in a low voice hoping that no one heard him.

"What? Don't be silly anyone can dance!" Motoko exclaimed and grabbing his hand leading him to the dance floor.

"Ok here's what you do…you place your hand on my hip and I'll place mine on your shoulder. Take my hand and walk forward!" He did as he told her. She told him to step back and he did, and ever so gradually he was dancing with her. It was not the most graceful dancing in the world but he had the basic idea. She explained what spinning was and dipping and over the next couple of songs he got better. Then the tempo changed and he attempted to leave the floor and Motoko shook her head and pulled him back. She put both of his hands on her hips and started swaying to the beat.

Shessomaru was floored to say the least. She was just letting his brother touch her like that. It didn't seem to bother her. Her form of dancing however was tame in comparison with the rest of the dance floor. The song finally came to an end and he watched his brother move toward Hojo and Kagome to ask her for a dance. Which she seemed to accept, he then watched Motoko and Hojo make their way back towards their table.

"I never knew you were such a great dancer Motoko!" Hojo complimented her.

"Well the next time we go out to the dance floor we'll have to dance together."

"Sure, I'd like that!"

"Hi Shessomaru," Motoko exclaimed as she walked closer to the table. "Having fun yet?"

"No, this Shessomaru does not have "fun" as you call it." He sneered at her.

"Whoa! My bad! I'm sorry! But party poopers are not allowed at this shindig your gunna have to go!" She laughed and her eyes sparkled as she sat down. "You are so full of crap you have to know how to have fun probably do! You're just being stubborn!"

Shessomaru was shocked, he shouldn't have been considering her earlier actions throughout the day but still, he couldn't believe this girl! Why did she have to act so much like her! His true love, the only person, other than Rin and his mother, he had ever loved. He began to wonder if this girl was her reincarnation, she had the same mannerisms, the same look and touch…could she possibly be her? He decided to play with her a little bit and see, if anything she would be entertaining.

He smirked," You caught me!"

She made a quizzical face at him.' What are you up to Shessomaru?' She thought to herself. 'Gosh, I hope he doesn't see through my mask, if he does…I don't know what will happen! It's just safer this way.' She continued to try to convince herself of that while he stood and walked over to her chair.

"Why don't you join me for a dance? And more importantly, why didn't you ask me for one? Yet you asked Hojo and my little pain in the neck brother too."

"I didn't think you'd want to," she looked at him like he had lost his mind as he hovered over her and held out his hand for her to take so he could lead her to the dance floor.

"Well then you were wrong about me weren't you?" His eye gave a slight glimpse of mischief. 'Did he just say "me"? Yep if I know my Shessomaru he's up to something…this can't be good.' She looked down at his hand 'But I guess I could play along for a little bit…just can't lose myself.'

"We'll see," She smiled as she took his hand and let him lead her to the floor.


	5. Moonlight Jazz

HOTH Chapter 5: Moonlight Jazz

Sorry the last chapter was so long. I just needed to get everything in! Hope you are liking the story so far!

With the way Inuyasha had been acting for the whole evening he was still lucky to be alive. He especially didn't win brownie points with Kagome when he kissed her in front of Hojo and never gave him a chance. She had been fuming for the past hour now and Motoko did not understand. It had been what she wanted to some degree. It wasn't her fault she knew the Tashio boys better than they knew themselves, she also could not be held accountable for their actions. Even though she had a very good of what they were going to be. So Motoko did not understand why she was mad at her…ok well maybe she did have a legitimate reason but she had told her to work her magic. She did and now Kagome had to deal with the consequences. Seriously who knew that Inuyasha would get so jealous that he would kiss Kagome in front of everyone?

Ok so maybe Motoko knew more than she was letting on. Course she was not about to admit it but she was actually very proud of Inuyasha for stepping up to the plate on this one. He always seemed to take a backseat when it came to love or at least his emotions, 'trying to be just like your older brother.' She thought. Even though it was pretty late Kagome was still yelling at the two of them. Shessomaru was aloof as usual and kept his distance from the miko. Motoko just grinned the whole time and Inuyasha was well just being himself. It was a horrible screaming match and it was not getting any one anywhere.

"Well, I'm going outside." Motoko yawned as she headed toward the door.

"Oh no you're not I'm not done with you yet!" Kagome screeched.

"Yes you are Kagome," Motoko said rather firmly. "Besides you and what army is gunna hold me here?" She taunted as she stood taller, than either of the two men had ever seen her stand, and moved toward Kagome danger in her eyes.

"Fine!" Kagome backed down from her, even though rebellion and anger burned in her eyes. It was obvious to the two brothers that Motoko was the alpha female of the two. Of the home was totally different story, Mrs. Saku was definitely the head female when it came to the family as a whole even though it was Mrs. Higurashi home. The hanyou and youkai looked at one another; the word seemed to come across both pairs of eyes 'interesting.'

"Alright, now it's past your bed time and if you keep screaming like that you might burst a lung so, you upstairs now! You can yell at doggy boy later." Motoko ordered.

"Yes mother!" Kagome sneered at her as she made her way toward the stairs. Motoko just smiled at her and let out a short laugh.

"I don't care what you two do as long as it doesn't involve killing or destroying anything. So I'll be outside if you need me." She was almost to the door when she turned around. "If you want to go to bed there is a room down the hall all made up for the two of you."

"Wait you mean I have to share a bed with Shessomaru?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well yea…this isn't a hotel! If you really don't like the living situation then you can either go sleep upstairs in Kagome's room like you normally do or you can sleep outside makes no difference to me."

"You sleep in a woman's bed who is not your mate? You are a disgrace little brother!"

"Not like that it's just kind of how…grrrr…great going Motoko!" He fumed before heading up toward Kagome's room.

"Yep that's helpin' your case there Inuyasha." Motoko sighed under her breath.

"You let him sleep in your cousin's room?"

"Yes, he hasn't ever tried anything, plus these are different times and Kagome isn't bothered in the least by it, even though she should be. I mean just think of it this way now you get a bed all to yourself! That's a bonus right?" She grinned as she walked out the door. He followed, he still wasn't done punishing her for her earlier actions and now he really was curious about her now. 'What is wrong with me? I should not be attracted to the female but every time I turn around she is doing exactly what Toko would do! What am I thinking she can't be Toko! She's a human for pities sake!'

He hid himself in the shadows he knew she had not noticed him going out with her. She walked toward the grave yard touching each head stone as she past by them. She stopped halfway through the place and lifted her face toward the sky. Moonbeams graced her face and Shessomaru smelled tears across area. 'What on earth is she crying about?'

Motoko reached up and let out her long black hair. The wind about that time blew spreading it out behind her, she closed her eyes he could see the tears freely fall down her face. He had seen the sadness earlier but now he could feel it. It was like an ocean's tidal wave that crashed over him and penetrated his very being.

"I belong to the moon. I belong to the night. I belong to the forest and to one who I can never know I live. I suffer enough for the two of us; I ask oh God, make him forget me so that he may be made free of me and he may love another! Though it may kill me I can live knowing he is happy. I long ago joined these dead under my feet! What does it matter now! If he has found one to love then I shall rejoice for him, I have died and he shall live! That is good enough…it will have to be! Oh Kami! If you love me take me from this life! Why show me what I know I can never have again! Why are you punishing me? What did I do? He cannot know! You took my brother! You have taken all my friends here in this time! All but a few and I know I shall watch them die as well to my everlasting pain! Please, please…help me! Tell me why! Help me understand! Are you trying to mend the torn pieces of my heart? Why? Why now? How can…" tears streamed down her face.

"What is this you speak of? And why do you choose to keep company with the dead? They do not have ears to hear you." Shessomaru came to her.

Motoko gasped and backed away from him, fear evident in her scent. "I speak of nothing!"

"That is not what it looked like or sounded like to me. I could feel your pain from far off. Why…"

"Do not ask me questions I cannot answer and why do you care anyway?!?"

"I…"

"I will not be toyed with! I am not here to answer all your questions! There are some things that you could never understand!"

"You think I know nothing of the pain you spoke of?"

All was quiet; both stared at one another unable to move, both unable to speak. He could hear her heart speed and see her hope enter her eyes and then vanish like the night into day. She turned away from him again to look at the moon.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes but you are avoiding my questions again."

"Ya know when I was little I used to look at the moon and dream of…" 'you' she giggled, it is so good that he cannot read my thoughts.

He looked at her, "Of what…Toko?"

At the sound of her name from his lips she immediately turned and gazed into his eyes. "What did you call me?"

"Toko…" He closed the space between them. Her eyes widened as he leaned into her and pulled her closer.

"Ummmm…I'm really tired I think I'm gunna go to bed." She made a quick lie to get of the situation she now found herself in.

"Then I shall join you."

"Oh, no you won't!"

"Why not you don't have a problem with my little brother being in your cousin's bed; so why can't I lay in yours?"

"Fine then I'll sleep in the room you were supposed to sleep in!"

He gripped her too him when she tried to walk away, "I think you're missing the point, Motoko." His eyes gleamed with mischief and a desire for revenge.

"You're getting me back for earlier aren't you?" She accused.

"Perhaps, or maybe I desire a warm body beside my own this night."

"You had better not try anything!" She pointed her finger at him.

He took her hand in his and pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "And if I do? Besides as you said earlier to the miko, 'You and what army is going to stop me?'"

He could really hear her heart pounding now. He liked it, he liked that she was beginning to see her place but at the same time still hold her ground. He just could not see her graveling at her feet for mercy, and he did not want to either. Motoko was not sure if she liked what Shessomaru was doing. He was kind of scaring her but she was not about to let him know that. He was right even if he tried something she would not try and stop him, she was his after all, and he just did not know that at the moment. She again turned to leave he gripped her again and she gave him a glance that said 'I'm going to bed are you coming or not?'

He followed her to the room and went ahead and climbed into bed after taking off the shoes and socks they had given him. He expected her to just climb into bed as she was as well but she grabbed some clothes and headed out the door. He waited for some time for her to come back and then went looking for her. He heard water running and opened the door and saw her in her pajamas with a toothbrush in her mouth and a face mask on. He did his best to contain his amusement and shock but this was a sight to be seen. He eyes told him to get out but he just watched her. So as to not hold up progress she finished brushing her teeth and then washed off the face mask. Then she brushed past him on her way out the door clothes in hand. He turned out the light in the bathroom and followed her to the room. The light in the room was already out and he could see her form under the covers. He went over and climbed back into his side of the bed reached over and pulled Motoko toward him holding her tight.

She sighed, "Good night, Maru."

He looked over at her sleeping form, "Good night, my princess."


	6. It's always the quiet ones!

eChapter 6: It's the quiet ones you have to worry about…

When Motoko woke up the next morning she had a heck of a time getting out of Shessomaru's clutches o' death as she so lovingly called them in her mind. She was even more surprised that he wasn't awake before her and furthermore didn't wake up when she kept pulling on his arms to get out. He eventually let go and sighed a little as he rolled over. Motoko just was shocked and surprised but kept on with her morning routine. She went and got dressed and headed downstairs for half a grapefruit and a run. After that was her training session with her father which she was not exactly looking forward to this morning.

That is how Shessomaru woke up hearing Motoko battling her father in their family dojo. He headed downstairs to see Motoko give her father a round house kick to the chest and watched him fall and her land perfectly on her feet, solid. He inwardly smirked and thought she would be fun to fight with and realized this was how she kept in shape unlike her cousin who he had no idea how she looked the way she did. He noticed then as well that Motoko was looking back at him and he also noticed the way she was dressed. The outfit she had been wearing the night before was tamer than this that she wore now. Why didn't her father say something to her about it? She wore a black sports bra and tight leggings; she was practically naked in his eyes.

"Ahh, Shessomaru good morning; Care to join us?" Her father asked.

It was then that Miku came around the corner holding training swords and a bow and some arrows.

"I think I would prefer to watch for the moment. If that is permissible?" He stated rather coldly.

"Of course, of course you are more than welcome to watch. Right, Motoko? Miku?"

"Sure", Miku said rather enthusiastically. Motoko merely nodded her head.

"Thank you." Shessomaru stated as he backed toward the wall so he could watch the rest of their training.

"Miku it is your turn again." Motoko said rather eagerly.

"Ok sis, but go easy on me this time! Last time you almost broke something."

"Please! You're young you don't break that easy…yet!"

At that point they had both entered the center of the floor. Motoko took her stance and waited patiently for her little brother to make the first move. Miku gulped and then lunged at his sister hoping to catch her off guard. It didn't work however and she flattened his butt within a second; she waited a moment to let it sink in what had happened and then offered her hand to help him up. However he took the opportunity to launch another attack at her, which she seemed surprised at for a moment and then replied with her own. This went on for several minutes Miku would attack and Motoko would finish him within less than a minute sometimes giving him a little more time making him think he had a chance. Shessomaru was surprised that a girl that seemed to be so weak could be such a foe to someone so young or even as old as her father, as he had seen her take him down before.

Shessomaru asked Mr. Saku, "Has she always been this good?"

"Yes, more so in recent years but she has always done well with martial arts. Even with a sword she is better than any man I have ever seen and the bow she is fair at as well. When her brother died she became the son I had lost. She was never meant to do that but that is what she became. And then she decided she was going to be the lady of the house as well. She has conquered and mastered more things in her lifetime than I ever have and ever thought possible. It's rather sad actually."

"Why is that?"

"She has forgotten to live. She has become so disciplined and lost in books that she has forgotten to gain friends in this life or even a husband. She's more concerned with Kagome and raising her little brother and Souta; taking care of Gramps, Mrs. Higurashi, and her mother and I. She always says she'll get around to those things that I mentioned before but I know that by the time she does, she'll miss the chance to have children of her own." He sighed. "Oh well, I apologize for my little rant Lord Shessomaru, but I'm sure you can understand the worries of a father."

Shessomaru just nodded as he watched Miku take yet another beating from his sister, who looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself while her brother looked like he wished he was dead. He couldn't believe this was the same girl he had seen dancing last night, the girl he watched and the one her father described. He watched as the younger boy took out the training swords and saw over again the same power he had witnessed in her before as she beat the living daylights out of her brother. It didn't take him by surprise as it had before and he pondered at what her father had said. This young strong beautiful, cause there was no denying that, clever woman couldn't find a mate? That was ridiculous! If she was in the Feudal Era she would have men lining up at her door asking for her hand. He supposed that men in the modern age were cowards and she deserved better. Maybe he could…never mind. Around the time his 

thoughts had come full circle the training session was over and Motoko was moving toward her water bottle.

"Well Dad what do ya think? Any improvements?" She asked with a smirk.

Her father looked from Motoko to Miku, "From which one of you?"

Motoko just laughed; "How about both?"

"Well Miku you're weak on your left side still and you almost had her just wait a few more years but for now just endure the punishment, one day you shall be able to return it if you practice. And Motoko, my dear, only Lord Shessomaru here could have seen an error. I know I didn't see any."

She turned to look him in the eye for the first time this morning her eyes asking the question for her," This Shessomaru could find no error in your skill, of course fighting one less skilled than you does not show what you are truly capable of."

"Thank you for that enlightening thought, Shessomaru. Perhaps if you think my skills only limited to kicking my father's and brother's butts maybe you'd like to put me to the test?"

Shessomaru smirked. "No, that would not be fair in the slightest."

"Since when have you cared about a contest being fair?"

He frowned, "Very well, but you shall regret it."

"Hey you guys its breakfast time!" Kagome came bounding in with Souta.

"Yeah come on! Our moms went all out! They made all our favorite breakfast foods…" Souta's voice trailed off as the boys ran out of the room with her dad and Kagome in tow leaving Motoko and Shessomaru giving each other the stare down.

"Shall we go then?" He smirked.

"Very well," Motoko mocked. "But we will duke this out later."

"As you wish," he answered as he followed her toward the kitchen.

Okay sorry it's short and to the point and it's been so long since I've written anything but let's just say things have been crazy and aren't slowing down anytime soon. Let me know what you think. I'll be sure to have another chapter up soon. Pinky swear!


End file.
